Inseguridades
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: Porque Yamaguchi sabe que cuando una chica dice que esta bien y no tiene inseguridades, miente. Siempre hay un algo ahí oculto, molestando cada segundo. [Universo Genderbend] (Chap 2: AsaNoya)
1. Yamaguchi Tamiko

**Hola girasoles! Si sé que están pensando...¿No debería actualizar el otro fic el KageHina? Bueno verán, este one-shot estuvo durante_ semanas _en mi cabeza suplicando ser escrito, así que lo hice para poder continuar con el otro fic.**

**Sip, aquí aplica el mundo "al revés", por lo tanto chicas son chicos y chicos son chicas.**

**M: por varios temas delicados y denudez.**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertence a Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Yamaguchi Tamiko era la clase de chica que al mirarse al espejo, inmediatamente después sólo tenía ganas de romperlo en mil pedazos. Ver su reflejo sobre esa superficie la dejaba infeliz e intranquila, con ganas de tratar de borrar de su mente su imagen.

El día de hoy no fue diferente al resto cuando se miró. Ver su lánguido cuerpo, las extremidades demasiado largas para una chica de su edad. Delgada, extremadamente delgada al punto que la gente creía que era anoréxica (siendo que comer era su actividad favorita). Odia ver aquella pancita algo desarrollada que tenía, todo gracias a su amor por comer carbohidratos. Oh, cómo odia aquella porción de su cuerpo cuando tenía la mala suerte de usar camisetas pegadas al cuerpo. Ver su rostro era otra cosa que no le gustaba, con rasgos afilados, su nariz torcida, los ojos pequeños con un color más común de la historia y el rostro marcado por pecas, como cuando el barro salpica en un auto. No le gusta su cabello, corto hasta sus hombros con ese condenado mechón rebelde que siempre estaba levantado.

(Y tampoco le gusta el color de su cabello, y su forma de ser, asquerosamente liso que aunque tratará nunca quedarán rulos permanentes)

Le deprime ser tan fea. Las chicas de su equipo de voleyball son tan preciosas, que se explica por qué la miran tanto cuando van a partidos y campeonatos. Aunque claro está, saben que a _ella _no la están mirando.

Le gustaría tener la altura de Sawamura, la capitana. Su porte es el común para las chicas, por lo tanto no ganas comentarios de que eres "enana o pitufa" pero tampoco te ganas el otro extremo -como ella- el de ser "titán, gigante"

Le fascinaría tener el rostro de Suga, la mamá postiza. Su rostro armonioso y redondo, con mejillas rellenas y sonrojadas. Labios pequeños y también rellenos (no como los suyos, delgados y algo grandes)

Por extraño que suene el comentario, le gustaría tener su torso como el de Azumane, con cintura definida y pechos que arranca miradas de todos y _todas_. Con suerte sus pechos llenaban una copa A, en cambio ella tenía para regalar. Le gusta sus caderas anchas, como de odalisca.

¿Qué más podría seguir?

Le gustaría tener el cabello de Kageyama, extremadamente largo -como haciéndole competencia a Rapunzel- llegando por debajo de su cintura. Brillante, sedoso y negro; es una cosa hermosa (no vamos a mencionar la vez que conoció a la capitana de Aoba Jousai. Oikawa la dejó totalmente intimidada con su cabello que caía como una sedosa cascada castaña por su espalda, con bucles ridículamente perfectos) El cabello de Hinata también es una cosa especial; sus rulos salvajes pero armoniosos con su color poco usual que siempre lograba atraer miradas fuera donde fuera. Le gusta el color de piel de Hinata también, tan sano con tintes de rosas naturales únicos. En cambio su piel parece la de un muerto.

Le encantaría tener la actitud de Tanaka, y su maquillaje, oh cielos. Esa chica era una experta a la hora de maquillarse, con su delineado de chica _punk _ y sombras grises, pestañas desafiando la gravedad y labios rojos.

Le encantaría tener la voz de Noya, que encuentra que es una de las más increible que una chica puede tener; ni demasiado ronca ni demasiado suave. Una mezcla perfecta entre la _tomboy _y la _princesita. _

¿Pero saben a qué chica realmente admira?

Su mejor amiga, Tsukishima Kiyoe, que le hacía honor a su nombre, porque ella realmente es "_pureza y gracia"_, tiene tanta gracia, al caminar, al hablar, al actuar, al _cantar._ Su voz es es una joya en bruto, que pocas veces es dejada en exhibición. Su cabello rubio largo, siempre trenzado cayendo armoniosamente por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos, verdaderos topacios. ¿Su cuerpo? La Venus de Milo queda en verguenza al lado de Tsuki. Todo, absolutamente todo es un pedazo de cielo puesto en ella. Decirle, _"hey, ¿te dolió cuando caíste del cielo?" _tendría sentido.

Siempre su mente divaga en este tipo de cosas cuando recuerda lo horrible que es. Cada pensamiento, como querer tener la dulzura de los ojos de Hinata o las piernas de Ennoshita, la atacan cada vez que el filo de _esa _navaja ataca la piel de sus caderas.

Cada corte, cada gota de sangre que corre por su cadera hasta sus rodillas, es el recordatorio de su fealdad. ¿Querías tener cabello hermoso? Pues mira este horrible corte profundo en tu cadera. ¿Querías tener un rostro redondo y nariz perfecta? Pues admira esos dos nuevos cortes sobre tus muslos.

.

..

¿De verdad creías que podrías ser una chica hermosa? Mira los condenados cortes que tienes en tus muslos y caderas, niña insensata.

Había ocasiones en la que lloraba, otras en la que no. Era difícil saberlo, porque después de todo cuando ella hacía _eso _estaba en la ducha, con el agua tibia corriendo y llevándose las culposas pruebas de lo que hacía por la cañería.

Era difícil saberlo porque las lágrimas eran tibias, al igual que el agua que le caía en la cabeza.

* * *

Sentía que el universo la observaba, y por universo se refería a las chicas del equipo. Podía sentir sus ojos incrustados en su espalda, siguiendo cada paso que hacía. Ya estaba bien ser una maldita falla, pero ¿era totalmente necesario que se fijaran de cada mísero error que hacía? Ya llegaba ser algo intimidante.

El día de hoy se quedó como siempre, siendo la última en ir a los camarines, era una buena coartada que siempre se ofreciera a guardar los balones y limpiar el gimnasio, para que las chicas no vieran su cuerpo y sus...bueno, esas marcas que tiene y que desea que nadie jamás en la vida se las vea.

Al entrar se encuentra con Suga sentada en la banca cerca a los casilleros, con clara señal de haber estado esperando a _ella_. El resto de las chicas salen silenciosamente, despidiéndose de ambas en murmullos.Sí, incluso Tsuki se estaba retirando del lugar.

-Tsuki, espera- le llamó antes que se fuera del todo.

La chica sólo le dio un desinteresado "¿Hum?"

-Hoy me tenía que ir a tu casa…- le dijo en tono que mezclaba la culpa con el remordimiento.

-Te espero en mi casa cuando salgas, no hay necesidad que vayas conmigo- le respondió indiferente.

-Okie dokie, Tsuki- le responde, con una pequeña sonrisa oculta.

(Había que mencionar el pequeño detalle de que, Yamaguchi Tamiko estaba irremediablemente enamorada de su mejor amiga, cosa que también le había dado varios dolores de cabeza y penas, porque ya saben...ella era _lesbiana_ y Tsuki...más bien parecía que fuera asexual y _arromántica*_)

El nerviosismo y el miedo la volvió atacar cuando quedó totalmente sola con la vice-capitana.

-Ehh…- simplemente murmuró.

La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa, de esas para tranquilizar y le hizo un gesto para que sentara a su lado.

-Necesito hablar contigo Yamaguchi- le dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿Sobre...sobre qué?- recuerda respirar, se decía así misma, 1,2, inhala y exhala.

La peliplatina se muerde el labio en clara señal de nerviosismo. Pasa su mano por su cabello amarrado en un desordenado moño.

-_Nos _hemos estado fijando que no estás bien- la manera que dice "_Nos" _le da escalofríos- Estás algo apagada de como usualmente eres y nos tienes preocupadas. A todas, incluyendo a la entrenadora Ukai, Takeda ...hasta los chicos; Shimizu y Yachi-

_Inhala y exhala, Yamaguchi. Maldita sea, inhala y exhala._

-No...no es nada, Suga-

-No lo creo Tamiko- uy que la llame por su nombre es un golpe en el estómago- Me he fijado bien y...vi tus marcas-

La mira sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se pone pálida. La _mamá postiza _no evita ponerse una mano en la boca, lamentando haber dicho eso. Esta conversación es demasiada pesada, para ambos lados. Un aire tenso que hasta el más mínimo sonido o acción puede hacer que todo salga de control.

-Si…- Suga tose algo incómoda- Si tú quieres puedes conversar conmigo-

Sus ojos son sinceros, como su sonrisa.

Relaja sus hombros y suspira largamente.

-Está...está bien- inhalación profunda-...quiero contarte-

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Tsuki se siente peor que nunca.

Logró que Sugawara llorara al contarle sus problemas (aunque la chica le aseguró que fue de la rabia, por no haber reaccionado antes para ayudarla. También lloro de tristeza, los dolores y pesares de la chica pecosa eran más graves de lo que creía)

Tsuki le abre la puerta usando ya pijama, y debe evitar que se le salga un suspiro. Se ve hermosa aunque sea con camiseta extra grande y pantalones anchos hasta la rodilla. Con el cabello aún trenzado, pero desordenado, con una que otra hebra de cabello rebelde saliendo de su lugar.

-Pasa- le dice, mientras le indica con la mano que suban a su habitación.

Mientras camina por la casa, saludando a los padres y la hermana de Tsuki que estaban ahí, comienza a sudar _frío _ al pensar la probabilidad de que si la chica le cuestionará sobre qué hablaron Suga y ella. Después de todo, estuvieron cerca de 1 hora ahí hablando, y hubieran seguido sino fuera por el hecho de que la peliplatina se fijó en la hora y vio que era muy tarde para que quinceañeras anduvieran solas en la calle.

No se había percatado que había llegado a la habitación de la rubia hasta que un pijama le llegó al pecho.

-Habías dejado ese la vez anterior, así que cámbiate para dormir-

El silencio persiste por un buen período de tiempo, en el cual la rubia fue a sentarse en su cama y tomó un libro que estaba ahí, retomando su lectura. La pecosa tuvo tiempo de ir cambiarse de ropa, lavarse los dientes y ajustar el futón al lado de la cama de su amiga, hasta tiempo de revisar sus redes sociales tuvo antes de que el período mudo acabará.

-¿Qué hablaron con Sugawara?- le pregunta la rubia al cabo de un rato.

Yamaguchi palidece. ¿Qué le dirá ahora?

-Algo del equipo- tartamudea.

-Mientes. Yo _sé _que es otra cosa- le dice con un tono de voz frío- Yo también vi esas marcas, no te puedes hacer la tonta conmigo-

El aire abandona el pecho, totalmente. Se queda con un argumento débil atrapado en su garganta. Ahora realmente que no tiene excusa sobre qué decirle a su amiga, porque también la tiene entre la espada y la pared, al igual como Suga hizo con ella hace un par de horas atrás. Otra más que ya sabe su maldito secreto.

-Yo, Tsuki...no me entenderías-

-¿Así? ¿Y por qué se debería eso?-

-Eres perfecta-

La declaración de la chica pecosa queda dando vueltas en la habitación, como el efecto de una bomba sonora. El "_eres perfecta" _de Yamaguchi le retumba en la cabeza a la chica, y en vez de darle un sentimiento amoroso, le da una pincelada de molestia. Ella no es perfecta y punto final.

Su rostro, irradia molestia y la pecosa se ha dado cuenta.

La chica le toma la mano y la arrastra hasta el armario más cercano. Abre la puerta para encontrarse con un espejo a cuerpo entero que esta ahí. Ambas son reflejadas en este, la habitación iluminada tan solo por la lámpara del escritorio, que causa un ambiente íntimo.

-¿Ves a la hermosa chica rubia de ahí?- murmura nerviosa Yamaguchi -Esa eres tú, y eres perfecta. Tus ojos son algo hermoso, tu cabello oro puro. Cuerpo como tallado a mano… eres de las personas que los lentes hacen que se vean sosistificadas. Perfecta- al terminar de hablar, no evita bajar su cabeza avergonzada.

Los ojos de Tsukishima observan críticamente en el espejo su reflejo y el de su amiga.

-No soy perfecta. Una completa mierda decir que lo soy, realmente-

Un sonido, una mezcla entre queja y sorpresa hace la chica a su lado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- continúa la pecosa, con un tono algo violento- Tú tienes un cuerpo hermoso, con cintura definida y caderas anchas. ¿Yo? un palo, un condenado palo feo y sin gracia-

-Yamaguchi…- murmuró sorprendida la rubia.

-Tú, y también las otras chicas del equipo, logran que los hombres volten sus miradas a verlas. ¿Yo? Nada, es más, paso tan desapercibida como si no existiera.

Tú y las chicas, tienen caras angelicales; de ojos preciosos y cabellos sedosos. ¿Yo? Una maraña que parece paja, con ojos pequeños del color más común del puto universo

_Ustedes _son deseadas, merecen seguir aquí. _Yo _merezco desaparecer-

-¡TAMIKO!- le grita molesta Tsukishima.

La otra pega un salto del susto. Bueno, sabe que se excedió un poco, pero necesitaba sacar eso de su corazón. Se siente más liviana ahora y con menos culpa al haber dicho lo que la molestaba hace tiempo.

-Y para colmo de este día , logré que la chica de la cual estoy enamorada se enoje conmigo- murmura.

_Oh mierda. Ella no tenía porque saber eso._

-Ignora...ignora lo que dije- mueve las manos nerviosa, ni siquiera puede ver su reflejo en el espejo- Perdóname Tsuki, perdoname-

-Cállate y _cálmate _un poco, Yamaguchi- le dice.

Y la besa.

Sí, los labios de Tsukishima Kiyoe están sobre los suyos y realmente siente como si estuvieran hechos de algodón. Sus labios son suaves y puede oler su aroma a fresa. Son rosados y se acomodan perfectamente a los suyos. Lo único que quiere es profundizar el beso porque no le hes _suficiente _como se besan ahora.

Cuando Tsukishima se separa de ella, la toma por sorpresa y un suspiro lastimero se le escapa. Le toma en mayor sorpresa cuando la deja frente al espejo y ella se pone detrás de ella.

-¿Tsuki…?-

Le da un beso en el cuello, y un gemido bajo se le escapa.

-Quiero que me dejes hacer algo...es para demostrarte algo importante- le dice mientras se ajusta los lentes.

-Está bien, confío en ti-

Tsuki le toma el elástico del pantalón de su pijama y se lo baja de una pasada, se queda helada cuando lo hace. Después como si nada toma el borde de su camiseta y se la saca en un pestañeo. Un chillido se le escapa de la garganta, puesto que Tsuki la ha dejado semidesnuda, usando tan solo sus bragas rosadas.

-¿Tsuki…?- cuestiona insegura Yamaguchi- ¿Qué...haces?-

Una mano le toma el mentón para guiar su vista hacia el espejo, encontrándose su mirada con la de la rubia; sus ojos brillando. La otra mano le hace cariños en su espalda, bajando desde la base de la nuca hasta llegar al límite de las bragas, y vuelve a subir. Es un tacto tibio y anhelado, que deja a Yamaguchi suspirando.

Unos labios se posan en su hombro, y la rubia murmura:-Tus hombros son perfectos-

Una mano, la que estaba en la espalda, se mueve y le toma su cintura: -Tu cintura es ideal-

Tsukishima cambia de posición, quedando de perfil en el espejo y le toma las manos: -Tus manos son suaves-

Sus labios se vuelven a posar esta vez en su clavícula, y le planta varios besos. Una mano nerviosa se acerca tímidamente a un pecho y lo toma en sus manos.

-Tus pechos son como deben ser...perfectos para caber en mis manos-

-_Tsuki_\- le regaña avergonzada la chica.

Tsuki se arrodilla frente ella y le rodea sus brazos en su cadera. Oculta su cabeza en el estómago de la otra chica.

-Amo tu estómago, porque es cálido como el de una madre-

-Me gustan tus piernas, largas y flexibles como pocas mujeres tienen-

Yamaguchi siente su cara hervir, y aunque no lo quiera admitir tiene el rostro empapada en lágrimas desde el primer beso. No llora ruidosamente, sino en silencio. Pequeñas piedrecitas que caen de sus ojos topacios que por primera vez en mucho tiempo brillan de amor, no de tristeza.

Y comienza a llorar torrencialmente, como si de aguacero se tratara cuando Tsukishima posa sus labios en una de sus cicatrices, y con la yema de sus dedos las toca delicadamente.

-_Éstas _no me gusta, pero en una cosa me alegran-

-¿En qué?- logra preguntarle Yamaguchi, antes de ponerse a tartamudear.

-Son señal de que aún te aferras a la vida. Son marcas que me indican que aún no has decido rendirte-

Se va ahogar de tanto llorar, porque a estas alturas llora con hipo. Y no deja de hipar, mientras que Tsuki le seca las lágrimas, le arregla su cabello (_"Es más suave que seda. Y me gusta que sea así"_) y le besa cada una de las pecas que adorna su rostro. Cuando siente los ojos hinchados y que le arden, siente que la vuelven a posicionar frente al espejo.

-¿Ves a la castaña frente al espejo?- le dice Tsuki esta vez- Es una chica única y especial...de quién estoy enamorada, y espero que pueda entender que frente a mis ojos; ella es hermosa-

Esta vez al verse al espejo hace algo que nunca esperaría hacer, sonreír.

-G-gracias Kiyoe-le dice cuando vuelva a hipar de nuevo.

Kiyoe tan solo le deja un cálido beso en su mejilla y la abraza atrayendo contra su pecho.

* * *

_Mientras las hojas de árboles vuelvan a caer y crecer, se percata en el aire que algunos otoños han pasado._

Yamaguchi Tamiko, 18 años, estudiante de Arquitectura.

El día de hoy se encontraba frente al espejo, usando ropa interior y puede ver el reflejo de Tsuki, que está sentada detrás. Se mueve de un lado al otro, tratando de observarse de todos los ángulos, sonrojandose cuando la rubia dice que parece perro persiguiendo su cola.

-Sólo quiero observarlo mejor- le murmura mientras sigue dando vueltas.

-Debiste haberte bajado un poco el borde la braga- le dice la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eres una pervertida, Tsuki- le respondió ofendida, aunque su tono no era del todo creíble y sus ojos traviesos la delataban.

La otra le hace caso omiso y se ajusta sus lentes. Al cabo de unos minutos un sonido de satisfacción se escucha y Yamaguchi le vuelve a sonreír al espejo.

-Es hermoso- y toca suavemente la piel de sus caderas.

¿Qué era lo que había ahí?

El tatuaje de un cuervo con sus alas extendidas, posicionado justo dónde unos años atrás unas cicatrices largas y blancas estaban en exposición. Más bien dicho, algunas seguían ahí pero ahora siendo parte del cuervo. un recordatorio de lo que pasaba hace 3 años, de sus inseguridades y temores, de sus penas y dolores. Una etapa de su vida que no podía hacer como que _no sucedió. _

Aquel cuervo era un recordatorio para toda la vida, para cuando las marcas se fueran en definitiva.

Volvió a sonreír al espejo, algo que se le había vuelto cómodo hacer y podría decir que le agradaba. En el reflejo Tsuki le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Le gustaba todo ahora, sus piernas, sus caderas, sus brazos. Todo.

Por fin Yamaguchi Tamiko podía decir que amaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Y lo mejor de todo era poder decir que se aceptaba a sí misma y se quería tal como amaba a Kiyoe.

-Amo el hecho que te le hagas honor a tu nombre, Tamiko. Realmente extraordinaria-

Tamiko le sonríe de vuelta, y Kiyoe se alegra.

* * *

***Arromántica: que no siente atracción y/o deseo por las relaciones románticas.**

**Estoy lista para recibir sus mensajes de odio (?), ok no, realmente quiero saber que les parecio c:**

**En fin, hasta la próxima Girasoles!**


	2. Nishinoya Yuuhi

**Hola girasoles, les traigo un nuevo one-shot :D, porque seguiré explorando el universo genderbend (porque a decir verdad las chicas de karasuno son adorables).**

**En fin disfrútenlo :D **

_**Obviamente Haikyuu no me pertenece :(**_

* * *

Muchos decían que los quinceaños eran la mejor edad. En plena adolescencia, en vía de descubrir quién eres, cómo te identificas, cómo deseas que te vea el resto. Aunque claro, cabe decir que los que decían eso, hace ya _mucho _tiempo que no tenían 15.

Nishinoya Yuuhi piensa totalmente lo contrario, tener quince es lo peor y no haya la hora para que llegue el día de su cumpleaños para tener dieciséis.

(Aunque claro, anda uno saber si los años que seguían; dieciséis, diecisiete, hasta los dieciochos eran _mejores _que los quince. Podían ser _peor_)

Tener quince era sentir que eras lo suficientemente grande para ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, poder ir a ciertos sitios solo, poder cocinar, poder beber una _redbull_ o incluso ir a ver las películas que tenían restricción PG-14.

Pero por otro lado, aún no eras lo suficientemente _grande _para otras situaciones; aún vives bajo la tutela de tus padres, _sigues _siendo un menor de edad y claramente no puedes ver películas con restricción PG-18

Pero tener esa condenada edad es maldito por otra razón, por la serie de dudas _existenciales _que tarde o temprano tenían que atacarte. Si acaso me estoy volviendo muy viejo y extraño mi infancia. El quién soy y qué haré con mi vida, definir una personalidad que así será hasta que seas un anciano. Cuál es mi orientación sexual...y si encontraré un primer amor, que ojalá fuera correspondido.

Yuuhi odiaba tener 15, porque fuera del común de sus compañeras, además de encontrar a los hombres atractivos estaba encontrando que las mujeres _también _eran atractivas.

Aprendió que no debía compartir lo que ella pensaba con nadie, ya que eso socialmente no era aceptado. Aún tenía guardado en su memoria lo que una compañera comentó un día.

"_Las chicas que gustan de otras chicas, ya saben de esa manera _gustar-gustar_, son repugnantes y no deberían existir"_

Era una maldita _alegría _tener 15, ya saben.

* * *

Dos octubres 10 más tarde y Nishinoya tiene la adorable cifra de los diecisiete. Era la _dancing queen_, dulce y joven, o algo así decía una canción pegajosa de un grupo sueco.

La chica no puede dejar de sentirse alegre, ya que siente que está en su mejor edad, su mejor momento. Esta en un plano de su existencia donde todo tiene el orden que quería y pareciera que la vida es un camino de rosas, donde todo es calmo y grandes problemas casi no se presentan. Se siente totalmente a gusto con todo; con sus amistades, con sus logros, hasta con su aspecto físico (le alegra haber crecido dos centímetros y al fin medir 1.61 m)

Hasta en su vida romántica se siente totalmente feliz.

¿Cómo no serlo si su relación es aceptada dentro de su círculo social y familiar?

Tenía la novia más preciosa del universo y se encontraba increíblemente suertuda de tenerla. Una chica de un corazón tan, pero tan puro, que pareciera que estuviera hecho de porcelana. Cualquier herida podía romperlo, pero era tarea de Nishinoya impedir que rompieran aquel precioso corazón.

Ella tenía el rostro más calmo del universo, de bellos labios carnosos y ojos que irradiaban un calor reconfortante. Le encanta su cabello largo, usualmente tomado en un moño desordenado, que es suave y precioso. Su cuerpo era precioso, como un reloj de arena. Caderas anchas y un pecho _bastante _definido. Y lo creyeran o no, le encantaba el factor que la chica era muchísima más alta que ella pues al momento de abrazarse le encantaba que la rodeara totalmente, porque se sentía protegida. Para ella, Azumane Aimi es preciosa de la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies.

Le gusta poder salir a la calle tomadas de las manos, balanceándose levemente al caminar. Darle dulces besos en sus labios al despedirse, poder abrazarla firmemente deseándole suerte en su trabajo. Le encantaba sus tiernos besos que le depositaba en la frente cuando le deseaba suerte en partidos.

Ama el factor que ahora no le importa el que dirán, el que pensarán. Ella solo quiere estar con Aimi y que la dejen ser felices.

El día de hoy se alegró al ver que fue a visitar al equipo en pleno entrenamiento. Las chicas de segundo año se alegraron al ver a la _ace _anterior, y las chicas de primer año saltaron de emoción a poder ver a una de las chicas de la generación que ayudó al equipo de volleyball Karasuno volver a sus días de gloria. La entrenadora Ukai y Takeda junto con el manager Yachi, le saludaron efusivamente, invitando a que se quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera.

-Me alegro que hayas venido a visitarnos- le dijo alegre Nishinoya cuando se encontraba guardando los balones.

-Es que el día de hoy me dejaron salir antes...así que vine lo más rápido que puede para verlas...verte a ti- le respondió en una voz bajita Aimi, sonrojándose levemente.

_Eres condenadamente adorable, Aimi._

-¿Te puedo acompañar a casa hoy?- le preguntó Aimi en los camerinos, escuchando el ruido del bolso de su novia al cerrarse.

-Por supuesto que sí… ¡eso no se pregunta!- responde prácticamente gritando. A los segundos después escucho risitas, que no cabe duda que eran de Yamaguchi y Tsukishima -Hey ustedes dos… ¡no quiero saber que estan haciendo cosas indebidas en las duchas!- les gritó de vuelta, logrando que se callaran.

Aimi hizo una exclamación de vergüenza; -¡YUUHI!-

La aludida levantó sus hombros, restándole importancia. Luego agregó:

-Aimi, Aimi...esas dos son bastantes…¿cómo decirlo? "calientes", en especial Tsukki. Agradece no haber visto el _espectáculo_ que hicieron en el armario unas semanas atrás-

A los lejos se escuchó a una de las aludidas hacer un sonoro ruido de indignación. Aunque claro, eso sólo logró ponerle más leña al fuego ya que Yuuhi siguió molestando al par de chicas, diciendo que sus hormonas estaban más revolucionadas que la Revolución Rusa.

Después de reírse un rato más del tema -o más bien en el caso de la ex-_ace_ morir de vergüenza ajena- Noya se despidió de las chicas del equipo. Un golpe de puños con su _bro _-Tanaka-, una sacudida de pelo para Hinata y Kageyama, más bromas para cierta rubia y su novia pecosa, y se fue con el bolso colgandole del hombro y tomada de la mano de su novia.

Mientras que iban camino a la casa de Yuuhi, la última dejó volar su mente en temas que le estaba quitando el sueño en las últimas semanas. Agradecía que en este momento podía estar en silencio -algo totalmente raro en ella- con su novia, mirando el camino y tratando de convencerse que lo que le molestaba no era algo tan importante.

Ese _tema _no podía estar quitándole el sueño, y en ocasiones, las ganas de querer verse con su novia.

Por su lado, Aimi podía darse cuenta que algo iba mal pero no lograba descubrir que era. A veces lo asociaba con el factor que las InterHigh se acercaba o que quizás eran los temores por su futuro post-secundaria lo que la molestaba. Por miedo a meter la pata, nunca se lo consultaba, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de novia sería si deja a su amada ahogarse en sus propios temores?

Esa noche al caminar bajo la luz de faroles y una escondida luna, sus pensamientos tan sólo quedaron en eso; inconcretos- Ya que en lo que duró la caminata nunca tuvieron el valor o las ganas de exponer lo que molestaba.

-Buenas noches Yuu- se despidió su novia, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Aimi, que descanses bien- le dijo de vuelta a la chica, mientras se le colgaba del cuello.

La otra sonrió, con su cabeza acunada en el hombro de la otra.

-Ma-mañana ven a pasar la noche conmigo, estaré sola- confesó Yuu contra su oreja.

-Está bien-

Y mientras la chica más alta se iba en dirección a su casa, la estudiante lo único que quería hacer era golpear su cabeza contra una muralla.

_Por qué le pedí que viniera, por qué, por qué. ¡¿Qué estupidez estabas pensando?!_

* * *

Azumane Aimi mentiría si dice que no está emocionada por el día de mañana. Que tiene un montón de mariposas en el estómago y que no puede pegar ni un ojo por la emoción. Tan sólo quiere que amanezca e irse a trabajar, así pasa más rápido el día. Para cuando ya haya terminado su turno faltarían 2 horas para poder encontrarse con su amada.

¿Qué es lo que la emociona tanto? No es el factor de ir a su casa a dormir, puesto que antes que fueran novias ya había pasado la noche ahí. El factor que lo cambia ahora es que están totalmente solas, sin la supervisión de los padres de la chica...es bastante obvio que podía pasar.

En su cabeza, Aimi prefiere decir "_hacer el amor"_. Le tiene repulsión a los otros términos que hay, como tener sexo o _follar._ No le gusta que un acto tan puro y hermoso sea denigrado de esa manera. Después de todo, estas entregándole todo su ser al otro, una prueba bastante grande de amor y confianza. No puedes bajarle la importancia a algo tan bello como eso. Es amor puro después de todo. Es prácticamente el regalo más bello que pueden darse mutuamente la gente que se ama de verdad.

¿Cómo sería hacer algo tan bello con Yuuhi?

El cosquilleo aumenta en su estómago.

Es que la idea de ver a la chica con su cabello al natural -sin gel, corto hasta sus hombros- suelto de una manera natural contra su cuello, con mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados de tanto besarse con sus ojos brillando por el goce que estará sintiendo...eso le quita la respiración.

Y a pesar de que es una persona que generalmente ciertas cosas hacen que a: 1)la avergüencen o 2)la intimiden; esta noche se sintió con ánimos y _valentía._ Porque para hacer algo tan precioso y delicado como hacer el amor, también se debía ser valiente.

Esa noche, no siente vergüenza cuando una mano baja hasta su ropa interior y su mente brilla en chispazos de placer al pensar en la pequeña y linda Yuuhi.

* * *

_-Vamos Noya, bien sabes que quieres hacer esto-_

_-No sé...no estoy segura Kaito…-_

_-Yuuhi, Yuuhi...vamos, no te arrepentirás-_

…

…

A veces Yuuhi odiaba tener aquel sueño, odiaba que ese maldito recuerdo la atacara cuando menos los esperaba, siendo pillaba desprevenida. Odiaba que aquel baboso recuerdo volviera para solo dejarla después con sentimientos de culpa, inseguridad...hacerla sentir como escoria.

_-Vamos Yuuhi, te lo aseguro que lo disfrutarás-_

Odiaba acordarse del sonido de esa voz, acordarse con el tono que lo dijo. Odiaba acordarse cuál fue la cara que puso el dueño de aquella voz. Odiaba acordarse en qué contexto fue dicha aquella frase. Odiaba todos esos condenados recuerdos.

Fue a mojarse la cara para despejarse de aquel bobo sueño y arreglar su casa porque ya llegaría Aimi. Sacar el futón para acomodarlo en su habitación, preparar la cena y cambiarse de ropa. No podía permitir que ese recuerdo bobo le arruinara una linda velada con su novia.

Estaba salteando la carne cuando el timbre le indico que Aimi había llegado.

-Hola- le saludó y, como les era costumbre, le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

La otra le dio una sonrisa contra sus labios. El sentimiento de alegría por estar juntas era mutuo y siempre estaba presente.

Después de ver televisión abrazadas, cenar ruidosamente (porque repetimos, salir con una chica como Nishinoya Yuuhi involucra mucho, pero mucho ruido) y haber puesto sus pijamas, fueron a la habitación de la chica para estar un rato abrazadas. Aunque claro, después pasaron a los besos.

Ahí es cuando generalmente el termómetro comienza a subir.

Era un hecho que a la hora de darse besos, Yuuhi era más pasional que su novia, que era más calma. Le gustaba buscar la dominancia, morder sus labios, dejar en claro que esos labios tenían dueña. Aunque cuando ya pasaba el tiempo y Aimi empezaba a tomar confianza, batallaba para ganar esa dominancia. Y eso derretía a Yuuhi, no había otra cosa que le gustará más en el mundo que su novia tomando el poder.

(No, es enserio. Cuando Aimi estaba en el equipo de volleyball y mostraba su poderío al jugar, eso volvía loca a Yuuhi)

Después de un rato, los besos no bastan. Por mucho que plantes besos en los labios, mejillas, frente, cuello o comiences a morder suavemente la oreja del otro, eso no basta. Las manos y las dulces caricias que pueden dejar, entran en juego en esta parte. Mientras que Yuuhi sólo se atrevía a pasar su mano por la espalda de la otra, Aimi se atrevió a tocar el tibio estómago de la otra.

En un principio las manos se quedaron ahí, una en una espalda y la otra en un estómago, pero para una de las dos eso _no bastaba. _Y la mano quiso subir, subir para tocar suavemente algo oculto por ropa…

-Basta...no sigas...por favor…-

Pero para la dueña de la mano (que ahora estaba tocando suavemente unos pechos cubierto por una prenda) cuyos oídos estaban sordos de _amor _no escuchó la súplica de la otra.

-¡DIJE BASTA AIMI!- grito Yuuhi completamente alterada.

La castaña -que estaba encima de la chica- cayó de culo bruscamente a la cama, claramente sorprendida por el estallido de su novia. Le sorprendió su grito de súplica, donde un tinte de miedo e incomodidad predominaba. Le sorprendió la expresión de su rostro...pero ver sus ojos castaños irradiando desconfianza le dolió. Dolió más que quebrarse una pierna.

-Yuuhi…-murmuró apenada.

La otra estaba completamente alterada, con su respiración agitada y ojos turbios (já, no. No se iba a poner a llorar- Jódanse lágrimas), Sabía que tenía que calmarse, por el bien de ambas. Aunque no estaba mirando, presentía que Aimi no estaba bien, al igual que ella.

-Aimi...yo…lame-

-No digas eso Yuuhi. Yo lo lamento...lamento tanto-

-Aimi, abrázame-

La castaña se acerco algo insegura hacia su novia, pero dejó de lado esa sensación para reconfortarla. Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, atrayendola contra sí. Quedaron en una posición algo conocida, como cuando una madre acomodo a su bebé contra su pecho. Aimi acomodaba a su pequeña Yuuhi contra sí, para posar sus labios contra su frente y dejarlos ahí.

-Necesito contarte algo Aimi- murmuró al cabo de un rato la chica.

Aimi tan solo apretó más su abrazo, demostrando que ahí estaba para ella.

-Yo me asusté antes porque yo no quería..- comenzó lentamente- No me refiero que no te quería a _ti_, si no todo...esas cosas _físicas_\- dijo la última palabra como si fuera un insulto.

La otra tan solo siguió dándole suaves besos en su frente, para alentarla a seguir hablando. Era mejor que sacara todo eso de su pecho ahora, antes que siguiera molestando ahí y no la dejará ser feliz. Además, así entendería a Yuuhi mejor, aprendería más para ser una mejor novia.

-Me dio...asco. Pero no por ti, porque tú eres perfecta. Si no por _mí, _yo me sentía repugnante-

-¿P-por qué…?- rompió el silencio Aimi, ya que esa última oración la perturbó.

-Te contaré algo...algo que ningún otro ser humano sabe. Ni siquiera Tanaka sabe esto- la chica tomó una gran inhalación y comenzó- Yo tenía 15…-

* * *

_Tener quince es lo peor._

_Más si te defines a ti misma como bisexual en una sociedad que tan sólo acepta heterosexuales._

_Principalmente no era culpa de Nishinoya que, aparte de encontrar a los chicos guapos, también encontraba lindas las chicas. Y no de manera amigable, sino de realmente encontrarlas bellas como su calidad de persona- Una persona con la cual podría salir._

_Había un rango de muchas chicas que Noya encontraba lindas; la profesora Takeda, la capitana del equipo de natación, una que otra chica de su clase, y también a Azumane, que la encontraba preciosa. Aunque todo eso quedaba en gustar, todo quedaba en encontrarlas lindas. Porque ahora su corazón estaba ocupado._

_Por lo menos este amor era aceptado por la sociedad; ya que era un chico._

_Él era de su curso, también tenía quince como ella. Era altísimo como un poste, de cuerpo ancho como madera (buena madera, en serio) Su cabello era negro precioso siempre despeinado y sus ojos eran de un lindo color verde. Como verde mar, más bien dicho._

_Él se llamaba Kaito, la hacía sentir cosas demasiado profundas._

_A diferencia del resto de las chicas de su edad, que le gustaba un chico pero no le hablaba o no eran su amiga, ella si era amiga de él. Es más, ellos dos venían de la misma escuela media y desde ese momento eran amigos. Amigos muy cercanos, que cuando eran pequeños creían que eran hermanos. Pero ahora de grandes, no falta quien confunda que ellos dos son pareja. Algo que de primera les daba risa, pero ahora incomoda a Noya por razones obvias._

_Realmente no sabe en que momento lo empezó a mirar con otros ojos, en que momento se fijó del brillo de sus ojos o lo suave de su cabello. No sabe en qué momento empezó a alargar los abrazos solo para sentirlo contra sí y poder oler la esencia tan típica de él. No sabe en qué momento empezó a sentir celos de todas y cada una de las chicas que se le acercaban._

_No sabe en qué momento empezó a soñar despierta con besar esos labios, tomar su mano y ser pareja. No sabe en qué momento empezó a ilusionarse con casarse, tener una gran casa, muchos hijos y envejecer juntos._

_Los primeros meses Noya pudo sobrevivir perfectamente a su primer amor, pero con el paso del tiempo no pudo evitarlo más y sin darse cuenta se le confesó a él por medio de una carta._

_UN TREMENDO FATAL ERROR._

_Pero pasaron unas semanas y el tema quedó en el olvido. Noya se sintió tan feliz que Kaito haya dado el tema por saldado y pudieron seguir siendo amigos. Pero como siempre, _algo _tenía que pasar._

_Primero fue un mensaje, un viernes por la noche. Era un bobo mensaje de Kaito que decía; _"_**Muéstrame tus bubies"**_ _Se rieron durante un fin de semana de ese bobo mensajito, al cual, obviamente, ella dijo que no._

_Pero después ese mensaje siguió siendo insiste, cada vez más. Cada vez que ella hablaba con Kaito, él le pedía lo mismo. Extrañamente él sólo le pedía eso vía web. Cuando hablaban cara a cara él nunca le dijo algo así. Pero tarde o temprano, uno tenía que ceder._

_Y esa fue Noya._

_Era un sábado, muy entrada en la madrugada. Llevaban horas hablando hasta que él le recordó de su confesión. Se rieron ambos un rato de eso, hasta que Kaito le declaró de la nada que hubo un tiempo que a él le gustaba mucho ella. Noya quedó helada en el computador y siguió insistiendo el tema. Hasta que Kaito le declaró que la encontraba una chica muy hermosa y que sí, un par de veces se había masturbado pensando en ella._

_No era el cumplido amoroso más fino del mundo, pero para ella en ese entonces significó el cielo y la tierra._

_Kaito, después de declarar eso, le preguntó si ella había soñado con él. Y ella, como lo enamorada que estaba, fue y le dijo que había tenido varios sueños con él. De todas las connotaciones. Después de hablar y hablar tonteras, Noya no se percató del lío que se metió hasta la mañana._

_Le había prometido a Kaito que tendrían algo...algo sexual, claro está._

_3 semanas después de esa conversación, sucedió que justo los padres de Nishinoya tuvieron que salir de emergencia, de esta manera quedando totalmente sola la chica. No se percató de lo que había hecho hasta que apretó el botón _"enviar"

"_**heeeey kaito, estoy sola en casa. ven ;)"**_

_El chico llegó más rápido de lo que debería, le dijo que tomó un taxi para llegar antes. Ella nerviosa lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación. Su muy infantil habitación en la cual haría cosas que no debería. De murallas rosas chillón, empapelado de ositos tiernos y cobertores de disney. _

_Kaito se sentó lo más cómodo y normal del mundo en su cama, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera a su lado. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, el corazón rebotando contra sus costillas. Las piernas aún le temblaban al sentarse en las rodillas de su…¿amigo? Ni siquiera sonaba bien llamarlo así en esos momentos. _

_-Kaito yo...no sé si quiera hacerlo-_

_-Vamos Noya, bien sabes que quieres hacer esto-_

_-No sé...no estoy segura Kaito…-_

_-Yuuhi, Yuuhi...vamos, no te arrepentirás-_

_No sabe en qué momento estaba ella recostada en su cama con Kaito encima. No sintió cuando sus finos dedos desabotonaban uno a uno aquellos botoncitos rosados de su camisa algo infantil. Cuando quedó tan solo en brasier, aún no caía en sí de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera se percató que Kaito se había sacado su camiseta, y que sus dedos buscaban el broche de su (muy infantil) brasier para sacarlo. Sólo entró en sí, cuando éste le habló._

_-¿Quieres que te dé algo?- le preguntó, como si tuviera precio dejarle el torso desnudo._

_-Un beso- dijo casi sin aire- Quiero un beso tuyo-_

_-Está bien. Sólo un beso-_

_Se derritió cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Pero después, los labios bajaron por su cuello, su clavícula para quedarse en sus pequeños pechos de adolescente. Y ahí se quedaron todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Él tocó, apretó, besó, chupó, mordió y todo lo que quizo con sus dos pechos, hasta el punto de dejarlo rojos. Ella estuvo como una muñeca sin vida todo el tiempo que hizo eso, porque su mente empezó a perderse._

_¿Está bien lo que estoy haciendo? Pero si también hay chicas de mi edad que lo hacen ¿le estoy traicionando la confianza de mis padres? ¿estaré actuando mal? ¿él de verdad me quiere? ¿O simplemente me está usando?_

_Para cuando Kaito se divirtió todo lo que quizo con sus pechos, le pidio una cosa más- A la cual ella se negó. Gracias al cielo que aún le quedaba una pizca de cordura en ese momento._

_Los meses que pasaron después de ello, hicieron más miserables los días de Noya. Porque a pesar que no tuvo sexo con Kaito, solo dejó que la tocara de sus caderas para arriba, ella se sentía inmunda. Asquerosa, como el peor ser de este mundo. Sucia, totalmente sucia y no querían que la volvieran a tocar. No quería que ninguna otra persona la tocara._

_Cielos, si hasta la hora de ducharse le daba asco _tocarse _a sí misma. Porque si cerraba sus ojos por un microsegundo, automáticamente volvía a su mente la imagen de ese día. Y ya no eran sus pequeñas manos las que estaban ahí, sino las grandes manos de Kaito haciendo asquerosidades._

_Le llevó meses poder superar esa situación, y agradece que por factores de destino Kaito debió mudarse de ciudad. Si hubiera estado con ella los otros dos años restantes de secundaria, no sabe qué hubiera hecho._

_(Porque, vale mencionar que, el bastardo actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido los meses que siguieron, haciendo la miseria de Noya peor)_

_Para el día que se cumplío un año exacto que Noya hizo ese innombrable hecho con Kaito, un 10 de Marzo, se prometió a sí misma que nunca tendría relaciones físicas, no importa quién fuera su pareja en ese momento. _

_Y la promesa seguía firme, grabada en su corazón, aún cuando 3 meses después su corazón empezó a sentir un apresurado revoloteo al ver a Azumane Aimi, su compañera de volleyball._

* * *

-...ahora comprenderás, porqué a veces me quedaba mucho tiempo callada cuando estábamos juntas. El tema de tener algo sexual...me pone nerviosa,y me da naúseas . No eres _tú_, sino _yo_-

Aimi se quedó muda cuando Yuuhi terminó su relato. La chica le contó todo con una voz bajita y suave, en ningún momento quebrándose la voz o con un indicio de que lloraría. Está impactada, no por el factor que Noya haya tenido algo con este chico Kaito, sino por los sentimientos de ella. Le rompe el corazón que se sienta inmunda, porque este bastardo la usó como una prostituta -palabras de Yuuhi, no suyas- Le rompe su corazón que Noya le informe que a causa de eso, pasó por una profunda depresión cuando tenía 15.

¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?! Si estaban ambas en el equipo de volleyball en ese entonces. Sólo hace que le den ganas de volver en el tiempo para golpear al Kaito este.

-¿Crees que soy repugnante?- preguntó bajito Yuuhi, con su cabeza aún acunada contra su novia.

-¡NO, NO! ¡¿Por qué creería algo así?!- respondió inmediatamente Aimi, impactada.

-Me usaron...estoy usada, Aimi. No soy digna de estar con alguien tan _pura_ como tú- confesó contra su pecho.

_Basta de esto_ pensaba Aimi.

Saco a Yuuhi que estaba cómodamente contra ella, para poder tenerla frente a frente. Quería verla a los ojos para decirle lo siguiente. Cuando ya la posicionó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que sus frentes estuvieran una contra la otra, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Yuuhi, no estás usada. Eres pura, eres preciosa y soy yo la que _no _es digna para estar contigo-

-Pero...pero Aimi…-

-Lo que hizo ese chico, estuvo mal. Sí, se aprovechó porque estabas enamorada de él. Y eso no fue tu culpa, no te culpes por ello, por favor. No sigas dándole vueltas al asunto, _no eres una prostituta _Yuuhi. Eres la chica más pura y bella que hay en todo Japón-

Y habiendo dicho esto, Aimi le plantó un suave beso en su frente. La rodeó con sus brazos y volvieron a abrazarse para no separarse nunca.

-Eres demasiado buena para mí, Aimi. ¿Qué pasa si por ahora no quiero tener relaciones? ¿Sólo mantener abrazos y besos?-

-Me quedaría de todas maneras contigo, Yuuhi. Esos besos y todos los abrazos me dejan en las nubes-

-¿Pero si nunca, pero nunca me dan ganas de tener relaciones?-

-No todo se basa en sexo, Yuuhi. Aunque claro, yo prefería "_hacer el amor"_...pero el punto va, que de todas maneras seguiría contigo-

-Gracias, Aimi. Por entenderme-

-Es lo mínimo que debo hacer. ¡No sería una buena novia si no lo hiciera!-

Yuuhi la abrazó más fuerte, y no dejó de repetirle lo mucho que la ama. Se ha sacado algo que la ha molestado por tanto tiempo, se siente más liviana y feliz que nunca. Y no puede evitar divagar una vez más en sus pensamientos que, quizás si llegue el día en que tenga y se sienta con ganas de hacer algo más físico.

Es que después de la manera que lo dijo Aimi, hacer el amor, hace que suene como algo tan precioso y delicado. Hace que suene no como algo inmundo, sino precioso. Quizás, algún día dejará que Aimi le haga el dulce, dulce amor.

* * *

**En este fic quería explorar a Noya como la que no quería tener ninguna experiencia sexual (en los fics siempre han demostrado lo contrario), así que pensando en eso nació este fic yaay! **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que el next one-shot será DaiSuga **

**Saludos, hasta la próxima, besitos girasoles para todos :DDDDDDD**

**(Esto lo escribió mi editora porque yo no sé usar su teclado -.-**

**pd: i love her)**


End file.
